Sorry ( OngNiel )
by WolfieHunieBearieNini9488
Summary: Puncak dari kebrengsekkan seorang Kang Daniel. Menyakiti hati seorang pemuda polos dihadapan semua teman-temannya hanya karena taruhan dari seorang gadis licik yang berhasil menyulut emosinya. Boys Love in your area OngNiel ini your area Wolfie ini your area *winkeu OngNiel pertamaku, sudah cukup aku menjadi seorang penikmat :D
1. 1 Hello

_"Kenapa kau tidak berontak?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak menolak ciumanku?"_

 _Pria manis itu hanya menatap laki-laki di depannya. Diam. Dia masih mencerna perkataan orang itu._

 _"Heh, ternyata kau sama saja dengan perempuan yang aku kenal."_

 _Terdengar kekehan merendahkan dari bibir lelaki tersebut._

 _"Aku kira kau akan menolak, setidaknya kau akan menamparku setelah aku menciummu. Ternyata kau hanya diam."_

 _Senyuman meremehkan tampak di wajah tampannya. Untuk waktu yang lama pemuda manis itu hanya diam, terus memerhatikan raut wajah orang di hadapannya. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya dan berbisik pelan tepat di jarak 3 cm antara wajah mereka._

 _"Jalang."_

x

x

x

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris cokelat gelap yang belum mendapatkan fokusnya. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Menatap kosong ke depan, ke arah cermin lemarinya yang menampakkan pantulan dirinya sehabis bangun tidur.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Isakan pelan terdengar di kamar itu. Mengingat mimpinya semalam membuat hatinya sakit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bermimpi, mimpi yang terus menghantuinya selama dua tahun. Bukan waktu yang sebentar ya kan?

x

x

x

"Pagi eomma, appa, Guan." Seongwoo sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya.

"Pagi Hyung."

Suasana ruang makan terasa hangat dengan senyuman dua orang tuanya dan sapaan balasan dari sang adik.

"Appa, kerja?" Seongwoo sudah duduk di meja makan.

Ia melihat apa dan eommanya yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Appa harus ke Seoul, survey cabang yang baru di buka lima bulan lalu." Sang ayah meminum sedikit kopinya sambil melanjutkan acara membaca korannya.

"Aku mau dibawain album barunya EXO." Guanlin tersenyum lucu ke arah sang ayah dimana giginya kotor dengan selai cokelat dari rotinya. Dasar fanboy.

"Iya, nanti appa bawain. Kamu bersihin dulu itu gigi kamu, jorok." Sang ayah terkekeh.

"Eh?" Guanlin buru-buru meminum air putih.

"Kamu mau dibawain apa?"

"Aku enggak ada, mungkin nanti tiket konser aja boleh?" Seongwoo tersenyum penuh harap, dasar fanboys.

"Kamu ini, memang itu oleh-oleh ya?" Sang ibu tersenyum mendengar permintaan anak sulungnya.

"Ya bukan sih." Seongwoo tersenyum.

"Eomma ikut appa ke Seoul. Kalian di rumah sama Mingyu dan Wonwoo ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pasti seru menghabiskan sisa liburan sama mereka!" Guanlin tersenyum lebar.

"Baik-baik di rumah, jangan merepotkan keduanya."

"Ya appa."

Setidaknya untuk pagi ini ia bisa dengan cepat melupakan mimpinya tadi malam. Ya, walau hanya sementara.

x

x

x

Saat ini masih dalam masa libur musim panas. Suhu di kota Osaka cukup untuk membuat orang-orang mengeluh karena panas yang menyengat.

Dua jam yang lalu ayah dan ibu Sein baru saja berangkat menuju bandara. Ia dan Guanlin lebih memilih membuka toko bunga keluarganya yang terletak di samping rumahnya.

Toko bunganya berbentuk sebuah rumah kaca, jika dari luar kita bisa melihat tanaman rambat yang menghiasi dinding kaca dari dalam. Seongwoo menyiram jajaran tanaman bunga mawar sambil menyanyikan sedikit lirik lagu yang terdengar dari speaker hpnya.

Sejak keluarganya pindah ke sini, Seongwoo jadi tahu dan belajar bagaimana merawat tanaman dan merangkai bunga. Dia memang seorang pria, tetapi membantu di toko milik ibunya tidak apakan?

Pintu toko terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan setelan kaus putih polosnya, celana pendek hitamnya dan sebuah topi hitam bertuliskan '97'. Terlihat keren bukan?

"Hyung!" Guanlin mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yoyoyo brother!" Si pria berkulit Tan itu langsung merangkul bahu Guanlin yang tengah menggunting beberapa dahan kering di tanaman rambat yang menghiasi dinding.

Suara ribut kedua orang itu membuat Sein berbalik. Ia tersenyum, menaruh selang airnya yang sebelumnya ia matikan aliran airnya. Berjalan menghampiri sepupunya.

"Gyu hyung, Wonwoo hyung mana?" Seongwoo bergantian memeluk sepupunya.

"Dia masih ada praktek, nanti jam empat baru aku jemput." Minggu tersenyum menampakkan dua taringnya yang panjang, lucu sekali.

"Yah, masih lama." Seongwoo sedikit kecewa ketika melihat jam yang terletak di atas meja kasir. Masih jam 10 pagi.

"Ya mau gimana lagi? Wonwoo itu calon koki, wajar jam prakteknya harus banyak walau sedang libur musim panas." Minggu mengusap rambut Seongwoo gemas.

"Hyung, ayo kita main game bersama! Sini Hyung!" Guanlin menarik tangan Guanlin untuk berjalan ke arah meja panjang berwarna putih yang biasa digunakan untuk merangkai bunga.

Seongwoo berjalan ke belakang kasir dan duduk di salah satu bangku di sana. Membaca beberapa berita di sebuah aplikasi, sesekali ia membuat ekspresi kecewa.

"Kapan EXO comeback? Lama." Seongwoo tak habis pikir, mengapa waktu idolanya comeback terasa begitu lama?

 _Kling_

Matanya teralihkan dari hpnya ke arah Pintu toko yang terbuka.

"Halo~"

Seorang gadis berambut panjang memasuki toko dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Eh, Sein! Sini!" Seongwoo memberikan gesture agar sang teman menghampirinya.

"Sein Noona."

"Yo Sein!"

"Kok Mingyu oppa di sini?"

Sein melepas tasnya dan menaruhnya di kolong meja kasir, ia duduk di bangku sebelah Sein.

"Eomma sama appa berangkat ke Seoul. 3 Minggu lagi baru pulang." Sein menggerutu tetapi pandangannya masih fokus ke hpnya.

"Aku sama Wonwoo menginap, mau ikut ga? Malam ini kita akan makan pizza." Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya dibarengi dengan cengirannya.

"Mana Wonwoo oppa?"

"Belum selesai praktek, nanti pulang jam 4."

"Yah, aku ga bisa deh. Ada acara keluarga sehari sebelum masuk sekolah." Sein mendengus sebal.

"Besok malam dong? Oh iya aku lupa. Mau acara perjodohan dia." Kalimat terakhir terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga tetapi Sein bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Suara Sein terdengar kasar.

Seongwoo yang mendengar itu langsung membalasnya cepat.

"Lagi PMS ya?"

Dan berakhirlah kedua teman itu saling mencaci maki secara halus.

x

x

x

Ong Seongwoo lahir di Incheon, Korea Selatan. Ia adalah anak pertama dari Ong Yongguk dan Fujiwara Risa.

Sebelum pindah ke kota kelahiran ibunya ini, keluarganya sempat tinggal di Incheon hingga dirinya kelas 2 Junior High School. Karena ada panggilan pekerjaan ayahnya, mereka harus pindah ke Osaka.

Ya, Seongwoo sangat sangat bersyukur atas kepindahannya itu. Lumayan mungil untuk ukuran siswa SMA, fanboysnya EXO (sejenis Guanlin), petugas kesehatan untuk hari rabu di UKS, jadi manager untuk tim Voli sekolah karena diminta Mingyu, suka makan tapi ga gendut dan sayang sama siapapun yang sayang sama dia. Bertekat untuk membenci masa lalunya, tapi baperan dan gampang maafin orang.

c

c

c

Ong Guanlin, sama dengan sang kakak dia lahir di Incheon. Berbeda setahun dengan sang kakak.

Tinggi, pintar, tampan, seorang fanboys dari boygroup Korea EXO, ekskul basket, ga suka sama perempuan berisik dan sayang banget sama kakaknya. Bertekat untuk melindungi kakaknya dari lelaki sejenis masa lalu kakaknya.

c

c

c

Oh Sein, orang Korea asli tapi tinggal di Osaka dari lahir. Ayahnya salah satu pengusaha sukses di Jepang, pemilik K's Corp yang menghasilkan produk suku cadang transportasi.

Ibunya seorang pemilik restaurant Korea terkenal yang sudah memiliki 6 cabang di Jepang. Karena ayahnya pembisnis, ia jadi harus ikut serta dalam pembangunan bisnis ayahnya melalui perjodohan antar anak pengusaha. Yang ia tahu saat ini hanya usia dari calon suaminya, 24 tahun. Heol, dia masih 18 tahun.

x

x

x

Kim Mingyu, fang adalah ciri khasnya. Tinggi, tampan tapi gelap. Tidak terlalu gelap, kecoklatan yang terlihat eksotis untuk kulit orang Korea.

Kelas tiga, senior Seongwoo, Sein dan Guanlin karena mereka satu sekolah. Memiliki kekasih, dua tahun lebih tua darinya dan sekarang tengah kuliah untuk menjadi seorang koki.

Ikut klub Voli dan dia yang maksa Seongwoo buat jadi manager timnya.Anak dari pasangan pengusaha arsitek terkenal yang sudah merancang beberapa bangunan ternama di Amerika.

x

x

x

x

Jeon Wonwoo, cantik, dingin, galak tapi sama pacarnya aja. Iya, si Mingyu. Lebih tua dari pacarnya tapi wajahnya lebih imut dari Sein, Sein tuh suka sedih kalau inget itu. Kakak kesayangan Seongwoo, Sein dan Guanlin dan lebih mengutamakan adik-adiknya ini daripada si dekil Mingyu. Hm, Mingyu jadi sedih. Calon koki profesional, ayahnya koki terkenal dan punya beberapa cabang restauran Eropa.

TBC

Hallo, perkenalkan aku penulis baru debut dengan ff OngNiel . Panggil aja 'sayang' #slap ga kok, panggil aja Sein atau Wolfie.

Merasa waktu jadi penikmat itu udah cukup, jadinya ya aku putusin buat ngeluarin ide gaje ku di akun ini

Segala kesalahan mohon dimaklumi

Karena masih baru, tolong bimbingan, kritik, saran dan penyemangat lewat reviewnya ya~ jebal juseyo~

Respon bagus, waktu update juga bagus ya hihihi

oh ya, ff ini juga aku publish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama. Akun aku zennnie_gyu mohon follow saya di sana ya hihihi :D

Luv ya

18/08/22


	2. 2 Help

Liburan musim panas tinggal dua hari lagi. Seongwoo bersenandung pelan di kursinya yang berada di belakang meja kasir, Wonwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang terlihat sangat bosan.

"Aku akan buat jus lemon." Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu yang ada di belakangnya, menghubungkan toko dan rumah.

Seongwoo melipat tangannya di atas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya. Panas sekali hari ini, tapi ia ingin terus menjaga toko. Mingyu dan Guanlin sepertinya tengah bersenang-senang di kolam renang. Hah, para pria itu.

Pintu toko terbuka, dengan cepat Seongwoo membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat datang.

Seorang pria tinggi dan berbagi lebar dengan setelan pakaian santai (kaus oblong kuning dan celana pendek coklat tua, sendal jepit dan kacamata hitam).

Seongwoo masih mempertahankan senyumannya sampai si pria berada di hadapannya. Hening beberapa saat membuat senyum ragu mulai terlihat di wajah Seongwoo.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku, aku ingin satu paket bunga untuk seorang wanita." Suara orang itu terdengar serak dan berat, sedikit rona menghiasi pipi Seongwoo.

'Kenapa ini?'

"Maaf, untuk siapa?"

"Untuk tunangan ku." Suara pria itu terdengar ragu di bagian akhir.

"Bagaimana mawar putih?" Seongwoo mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Terdengar bagus, ya itu saja."

"Anda bisa tunggu di meja sebelah sana, saya akan merangkainya untuk anda." Seongwoo menunjuk pojok ruangan dengan beberapa sofa bulat dan meja kecil di depannya.

Seongwoo berjalan keluar dari meja kasir dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya dan menghampiri jajaran tanaman mawar membawa sebuah gunting.

Pria tadi masih berdiri di tempatnya, matanya terus melihat pergerakan Seongwoo di balik kacamata hitamnya. Seongwoo membawa beberapa tangkai mawar dan merangkainya di meja panjang putih.

Pria itu masih memerhatikan pergerakan Seongwoo.

"Maaf tuan, kartunya ingin diisi atas nama siapa ya?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia berjalan menghampiri Seongwoo dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Seongwoo sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari normal.

Pria tersebut membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Kang Daniel."

Seongwoo menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Jam sudah menunjukkan sebelas lewat lima belas malam. Isakan pelan terdengar dari balik selimut.

Siang tadi ia merasakan bagaimana mimpi terburuknya menjadi nyata setelah dua tahun terakhir. Ia bertemu orang itu, mimpi buruknya.

 _Seongwoo terlihat bahagia pagi itu, tangannya membawa dua kotak bekal masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah taman belakang sekolah, tersenyum ketika menemukan seorang dicarinya duduk menyandar di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang._

 _"Hai, kamu udah sarapan?" Seongwoo mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah lelaki tersebut._

 _"Belum, aku lapar." Lelaki di sampingnya tersenyum merajuk, terlihat lucu sekali dengan dua gigi kelincinya yang terlihat menyembul._

 _"Aku bawa dua, ini." Seongwoo memberikan satu kotak kepada si lelaki._

 _"Terimakasih." Laki-laki itu mengusap rambut Seongwoo lembut._

 _Mereka sepasang kekasih. Terlihat manis untuk para murid HD Junior High School tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang mencaci, terutama untuk pihak perempuan._

 _Berpenampilan biasa membuat beberapa perempuan yang merasa lebih mencacinya, berkata jika ia tidak pantas bersama dengan salah satu pangeran di YJ (Heol, dia seorang pria, berpakaian biasa seperti seorang pria itu sudah biasa). Tetapi dengan kesungguhannya, Si lelaki selalu memberi semangat pada kekasihnya._

 _Seongwoo tengah menunggu kekasihnya di depan ruang audio sekolah. Ini sudah jam 6 sore, tetapi kekasihnya belum keluar dan menyuruhnya menunggunya di sini._

 _Derap langkah kaki terdengar samar-samar, dari kejauhan Seongwoo dapat melihat kekasihnya tengah tersenyum. Saat kekasihnya sampai di depannya, Seongwoo tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik tangan lelaki itu agar mereka segera pulang tetapi tertahan._

 _Tidak ada kesempatan untuk dirinya dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ketika ia menoleh, dirinya sudah terdorong ke belakang menabrak pintu ruangan audio yang terkunci dan pandangannya terhalang oleh sebuah mata yang terpejam._

 _Itu mata Daniel, kekasihnya. Kenapa terlihat sangat dekat?_

 _Ia berdebar, dirasa sedikit lumatan di atas bibirnya. Wajahnya memanas, matanya terpejam._

 _Lumatan-lumatan kecil terasa semakin dalam. Kepala Seongwoo sedikit terdorong ke belakang akibat dorongan bibir Daniel pada bibirnya, tangan Daniel menahan tengkuk Seongwoo._

 _Hanya dua menit dan tautan itu terlepas. Seongwoo terengah-engah, bukan hanya karena sesak tapi jantungnya yang memompa darah lebih cepat dengan sensasi berdebar yang terasa menyenangkan. Ia tak berani melihat wajah Daniel. 3 menit sudah berlalu._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak berontak?" Suara Daniel memecah keheningan._

 _"Apa?" Seongwoo sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Daniel yang memasang wajah datar._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak menolak ciumanku?"_

 _Pemuda manis itu hanya menatap laki-laki di depannya. Diam. Dia masih mencerna perkataan orang itu._

 _"Heh, ternyata kau sama saja dengan orang-orang murahan yang aku kenal."_

 _Terdengar kekehan merendahkan dari bibir Daniel._

 _"Aku kira kau akan menolak, setidaknya kau akan menamparku setelah aku menciummu. Ternyata kau hanya diam."_

 _Senyuman meremehkan tampak di wajah tampannya. Untuk waktu yang lama Seongwoo hanya diam, terus memerhatikan raut wajah orang di hadapannya. Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Seongwoo dan berbisik pelan tepat di jarak 3 cm antara wajah mereka._

 _Entah kenapa debaran aneh yang dirasakan Seongwoo berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ini terasa sangat menakutkan, tidak terasa menyenangkan seperti tadi. Apalagi melihat senyuman Daniel saat ini, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang._

 _"Jalang."_

 _Saat itu juga Seongwoo meloloskan air matanya di depan Daniel yang tersenyum puas. Beberapa kekehan terdengar datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Beberapa orang datang mengelilingi mereka, salah satu dari mereka mendekati Daniel dan merangkulnya._

 _"Wah, kau kejam sekali ya tuan Kang? Lihat, dia sampai menangis."_

 _"Aduh, merasa dipermainkan tidak?" Seorang gadis tersenyum dengan remehnya._

 _"Jangan terlalu bahagia dulu, pikirkan dulu kenapa seorang pangeran seperti Kang Daniel mau bersamamu yang seorang pemuda berpenampilan biasa hm?" Seorang gadis lain merangkul Seongwoo dari belakang._

 _"Ya buat senang-senang lah, memang Daniel tertarik padamu secara serius? Astaga kau membuat kami tertawa dengan ekspresi bahagiamu selama 3 bulan ini ketika bersama Daniel."_

 _Setelah ucapan itu semua yang ada di sana tertawa, termasuk Daniel. Seongwoo hanya diam menunduk._

 _Sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi, dirinya menyempatkan untuk menghantam wajah Daniel dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya saat itu. Daniel terhuyung ke belakang hingga dirinya terduduk di lantai, semua yang ada di sana menjerit kaget._

 _Berita putusnya Seongwoo dan Daniel beredar tiga hari kemudian tetapi tidak ada yang tahu mengapa mereka putus selain teman dekat si brengsek Daniel, tidak ada yang tahu juga mengapa pipi kiri Daniel terlihat lebam._

 _Semenjak kejadian itu Seongwoo tidak masuk selama sebulan dan setelah itu kabar kepindahannya baru dinyatakan oleh wali kelas. Beberapa teman terdekatnya kaget dengan hal ini, bagaimana Seongwoo pindah tanpa memberi tahunya? Beberapa orang yang brengsek tertawa mendengar berita ini, bahkan menjelek-jelekkan Seongwoo._

x

x

x

Seongwoo meremat selimutnya, dadanya terasa sakit mengingat semuanya. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit yang ia sudah kubur dari dua tahun yang lalu mulai muncul ke permukaan dan melukainya lagi.

"Hyung, ayo makan. Jangan kunci pintunya, ayo makan." Suara Guanlin terdengar dari balik pintu, terdengar sangat khawatir pada sang kakak.

Sejak toko tutup sore tadi, Seongwoo hanya diam dan bergumam untuk membalas pertanyaan darinya, Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo. Seongwoo langsung pergi ke kamar dan tidak keluar hingga sekarang.

"Hyung, Seongwoo hyung. Ayo makan bersama, kau sudah melewati jam makan malam Hyung." Sekali lagi Guanlin mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya dengan keras, ia sangat khawatir sekarang.

Tidak ada sahutan tetapi hp Guanlin bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Seongwoo Hyung.

Aku tidak lapar malam ini. Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan butuh tidur. Jangan khawatir.

Guanlin menghela napas berat. Ia tak bisa memaksa kakaknya lagi dan akhirnya ia berjalan turun menuju ruang makan.

"Bagaimana?" Wonwoo langsung menghampiri Guanlin yang baru duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Dia butuh waktu istirahat. Katanya kepala hyung sakit, Wonwoo hyung."

"Ah, nanti aku akan antar obat. Kalian makanlah, aku akan mengantar sedikit makanan dan obat untuk Seongwoo." Wonwoo berjalan ke dapur, menyiapkan nampan untuk Seongwoo.

"Kenapa Seongwoo seperti ini?" Mingyu nampak tak berselera makan, ia masih khawatir dengan adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi hal seperti ini pernah terjadi." Guanlin memandang kosong mangkuk sayurnya.

Mingyu menatap Guanlin yang duduk di seberangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Saat kami terakhir kali berada di Korea."

TBC

Uwu kuat orang brengsek harus ditonjok!


End file.
